Comentário de blog de usuário:Matheus Leonardo/Leonardo analisa Applejack's "Day" Off/@comment-25862617-20160604053435
Nessa análise, eu irei apresentar meu método atual de avaliação dos episódios, mas não irei fazer mais análises assim, porque é trabalhoso. Apenas para mostrar esse método. Como esse episódio é dividido em 11 cenas (eu tiro essa base pela galeria de um episódio na wiki. [http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Applejack's_%22Day%22_Off/Gallery Applejack's Day Off/Gallery]), ele será analisado e avaliado em 11 partes, aplicando as seguintes notas: 0 pts = parte horrível / 0,25 = parte ruim / 0,5 ponto = parte média / 0,75 = parte boa / 1 pt = parte excelente. Como é meio chato ficar dizendo coisas como; "é minha opinião", "ao meu ver", no meio da análise, já vou deixar claro: Tudo que eu disser abaixo, é apenas a minha opinião. Uma coisa que sempre espero de um episódio focado em AJ e Rarity é: Elas vão discutir uma com a outra por causa de suas diferenças e foi algo que esperei em alguns momentos do episódio, mas que não aconteceu #chateado (se bem que isso das duas brigarem entre si já deu o que tinha que dar, pois era algo explorado desde Look Before You Sleep, no início da 1ª Temporada). 1 - Realmente é muito difícil tirar alguma conclusão ruim logo no prólogo, porque ainda não estamos a mercer do conteúdo do episódio, aqui nós temos apenas uma cena cômica mostrando uma Rarity com 82 anos de idadetotalmente ressecada e com rugas por passar tempo demais no spa. Foi um tanto divertido. 0,75 2 - Agora temos Twilight feat. Spike e Rarity indo visitar AJ, onde é mostrado uma tristeza de Rarity por não conseguir passar um tempo com sua amiga. Sério, adoro quando trabalham na amizade de uma determinada dupla em algum episódio. Aqui começa a revelação do conteúdo, é mostrado que AJ andava bastante ocupada, então Twilight mais o Spike assumem a tarefa de cuidar dos porcos enquanto AJ passar um tempo com Rarity no spa. 0,75 3 - Nessa cena vemos uma Twilight tendo dificuldades com uma lista, sério? A senhora organização passando por isso? xD. Foi apenas uma cena para deixar em aberto, puxando para o lado da trama principal. Gosto de cenas que me fazem quebrar a cabeça, essa foi uma, já que não entendi motivo de abrir a porteira, fechar e ir embora. Pensei que era apenas para Twilight desistir de fazer algo na fazenda. 0,75 4 - Nessa cena é introduzido a mane que serviria de alívio cômico, Rainbow Dash era completamente descartável no roteiro, mas foi adicionada no episódio para propor uma cena bastante divertida. Achei muito legal o fato dela querer esconder de Rarity e AJ que estava no spa para um tratamento, como ela disse, frufru, mostrando uma das maiores forças de sua personalidade tomboy, que é a negação de cuidados com a aparência. Ponto para a pégaso do arco-iru, já que estava bem em baixa na temporada, sendo a pior mane até agora, mas Fluttershy assumiu o posto depois dessa cena. 1 pt 5 - Agora temos a apresentação do problema do Spa. E eu destaco uma coisa me irritou, a voz da Aloe. Eu tive que voltar em Castle Sweet Castle, para ver se ela tinha essa voz chata mesmo, já que sua participação foi rápida, ou a Hasbro estava forçando algo novo. Mas percebi que sua voz era realmente assim desde sempre. A cena ainda não teve muito o que acrescentar, apenas revelando a enorme fila para o uso da sauna. 0,25 6 - Na cena seguinte eu fiquei pensativo, AJ sai a procura do problema, onde é revelado que havia o ciclo infinito de uso de toalhas por causa do vazamento. Realmente foi uma cena de enrolação, mas mesmo assim eu me prendi na exploração da área do Spa, algo que achei bastante legal (exploração de um local de Ponyville que não tinha sido muito explorado anteriormente) e no unicórnio das toalhas, ele me chamou a atenção porque imaginei que ele poderia ser o culpado de algo e uma espécie de vilão no episódio, mas não foi isso. Mesmo assim foi uma cena agradável. 0,75 7 - Agora AJ vai no propósito de consertar o vazamento, assim queimando o tempo que ela teria para passar com Rarity, deixando a amiga triste. Nesse momento eu achei que elas iam voltar às suas tradicionais discussões, mas não chegou nesse ponto. Mas destaquei algo nessa cena, um dos defeitos de AJ falando alto, sua teimosia. E quando o defeito de uma personagem principal é explorado, significa ponto forte, mas a voz chata da Aloe significa ponto fraco. 0,75 8 - De volta ao SAA, aqui é mostrado a cena que mais gostei do episódio, a referência ao Missão Impossível, com Twilight apresentando a tradicional cena de Ethan Hunt pendurado, com direito à uma rápida música que lembra o tema da franquia, que é uma franquia que gosto bastante. Também mostra a dificuldade de Twilight e Spike lidarem com a tarefa que AJ passou em sua lista, se preparando para o momento principal da trama. 1 pt 9/10 - Coloquei para detalhar as duas cenas juntas, porque ficaram diretamente ligadas na minha análise. Aqui está o plot do episódio, é onde ele não pode falhar para terminar com uma boa impressão. Nesse momento é revelado que AJ seguia todo um ritual para alimentar os porcos, por isso a lista que confundiu a mente de Twilight e Spike. Mas é mostrado que praticamente tudo que AJ fazia, não era mais necessário e que ela apenas se prendeu à uma rotina, assim como os pôneis do Spa, para não perceberem o vazamento. A mensagem de amizade, que é apresentada em todo episódio (claro, estamos falando de MLP: Friendship is Magic), está aqui. A opinião de um amigo, pode fazer você perceber que anda preso em uma rotina desnecessária e que esse amigo pode te ajudar a consertar isso. É uma excelente lição, eu já tive em situações assim, mas situações pequenas. Porém, da mesma forma que eu achei uma enrolação a cena do spa, eu achei essa cena forçada e exagerada, já que AJ estava presa em um ritual muito longo, que poderia ser resolvido em uns 90% de tempo a menos. Isso me pareceu mais uma AJ desprovida de inteligência para lidar com um problema que estava gastando boa parte de seu tempo. Certo que AJ não é uma das personagens mais espertas, mas não precisava exagerar. Mesmo assim, com Twilight, Rarity e Spike ajudando AJ a eliminar o ritual desnecessário, foi algo legal de se ver. Também destaco uma coisa, gosto de cenas de AJ em SAA e fazendo suas tarefas, isso foi bastante legal nessa cena, porque está trabalhando na 'essência' da personagem. 0,5 pt + 0,5 11 - E finalmente o epílogo. O episódio é concluído com um flagra de AJ e Rarity para cima de Dashie, propondo outro alívio cômico. Então Dashie se junta às duas para passar um tempo no spa, fazendo eu pensar em algo que acho legal. AJ pode ser uma trabalhadora rural, Dashie uma atleta, mas não significa que isso são motivos para serem descuidadas com a aparência. Na realidade, eu iria preferir muito mais uma companheira com a personalidade da AJ e a Dashie do que Rarity e Fluttershy, por exemplo, mas claro que iria gostar dela ser cuidadosa com a aparência. Então ponto para a dupla da Ashleigh Ball. 1 pt Nota final: 0,75 + 0,75 + 0,75 + 1 + 0,25 + 0,75 + 0,75 + 1 + 0,5 + 0,5 + 1 = 8/11 convertendo para nota 10 = 7,27.../10 redirecionando para cima = 7,5/10 Não vou olhar com uma cara ruim para os 'irmãos' Fox, por causa do médio episódio, eles me mostraram um ótimo The Gift of the Maud Pie e é apenas o segundo trabalho deles. Também posso destacar que o meu roteirista favorito ainda é o M.A. Larson e seu primeiro trabalho foi Swarm of the Century e o segundo foi Sonic Rainboom. The Gift e Swarm são episódios bons e mesmo tendo a mesma nota, The Gift ainda é melhor que Swarm. Day Off acabou sendo superiori ao Rainboom. Então ainda aposto em excelentes episódios escritos pelos 'irmãos' Fox.